


I guess we’re together

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Smut, the grand tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Hello all!!!I’m still alive and here, it’s been a while since I last wrote.Here is a little drabble I’ve worked on, I hope it’s something y’all will enjoy as a nice welcome back.I didn’t necessarily have much of a plot apart from the guys and OC are on holiday in the Caribbean, so I kind of went along with what was in my head at the time so I hope it’s okay.It’s nice to be back, I missed you all.Enjoy :)





	I guess we’re together

I shook my head awake and back into reality, my hand still holding my shoulder where Richard’s touch still lingered, my whole arm still numb with pins and needles. If only he knew the prolific effects he had on me when he connected with me in any way shape or form.

 

The burning Caribbean sun had transitioned from its former golden glory, to pure stark white in the deep dark sky, littered with small but bright stars, the waves licked at the sides of the boat, slowly rocking it from side to side like we were the babies in a giant crib, the sea was mothering us, wrapping round us and sending us into a wave of calm and purity. The peace and serenity was broken when the three boys stumbled their way across the deck to join me cradling beers in their hands.

 

“What are you doing over here Miss L/N on your own?” James asked.

 

“I was having a peaceful moment until you all showed up” I replied jokingly.

 

“That’s a nice was to greet us” Jeremy scoffed as they all took a seat.

 

Jeremy and James sat looking like fried lobsters, forgetting to apply enough sun cream before going out this morning, Richard was nicely tanned, his hair dishevelled and eyes bright in the light of the moon and the dimly lit electric lamp on the table in front of us.

 

“Now. We must discuss what happened earlier regarding Richard and Y/N” Jeremy started.

 

“Oh god Jezza stop will you” Richard laughed nervously.

 

“No I will not stop because you two seriously need to get a grip and just tell us you’re together already” He said.

 

“And you need to get a grip and stop assuming things” Richard fought back.

 

“You two were practically staring into each other’s eyes like pools of gold, stop kidding yourselves” Jeremy replied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*earlier in the day*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Y/N grab that rope there and pull the raft across to him” James stated from the deck.

 

“Okay I got the rope I’m coming across now” I replied.

 

We were in a desperate attempt to try and save Jeremy from potential “death” after he had fallen in from overusing the jet ski and couldn’t return back to land, the jet ski had drifted too far away for him to reach.

 

“Come on you lot I’m drowning out here!” Jeremy shouted.

 

“I’m coming Jeremy stop wingeing” I said.

 

“Richard will you come and help me with this?” I asked and Richard accepted, jumping into the water and paddling his way towards me.

 

“Can you hold this bit of the rope and help me pull it?” I asked.

 

“Anything for you darling” He smiled and grabbed the bottom half of the rope while I had held of the top half, Richard kicked his legs out back while I swam foreword.

 

“Can I hold onto you so I don’t fall in?” He asked struggling to maintain his balance in the water with his back against the current.

 

“Sure that’s fine” I said.

 

Richard then proceeded to wrap his left arm around my waist tightly as we swam making my stomach flutter and burn. I could feel his nimble hand grasp my lower back, pulling me close to him. God I loved this man to death but I needed to keep my head.

A few more yards of swimming later and we reached Jeremy.

 

“Finally” he said ungratefully.

 

“Well either we got to you in a reasonable amount of time or we leave you out here Jeremy simple as that you silly man” I said.

 

After his telling off, we turned the raft around, Jeremy and me hopped on and grabbed an ore each to paddle while Richard stayed on rope pulling. We paddled back to shore and me along with Jeremy stood up unsteadily and while Jeremy jumper back onto the deck with such force, he pushed the raft backwards causing me fall off into the water. Jeremy and James laughed, and with Richard still in the water he swam to me and bought me back up to the surface.

 

“Are you okay?” Richard said slightly concerned but still giggling.

 

“Yes I’m fine” I said, suddenly finding the humour in the situation and I started laughing myself. It took me longer than it should of the realise that Richards hands were on my waist, holding me close to him once again and my arms were around his neck. I looked up and saw his eyes glistening in the sun, looking deep into mine, I returned the look and we stayed in this position for longer than we should have, Jeremy and James starting to become concerned.

 

“What are you two doing?” James asked.

 

“You know what this is James? I see, intimacy, awwww they’re falling in love look at them” Jeremy cooed.

 

Me and Richard snapped back to reality and swam back to shore.

 

“I’m not ignoring this we are defiantly discussing what just happened then later” Jeremy said.

 

“Leave it Jezza there’s nothing to be said” I said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*back to present*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jeremy sat back in his chair studying both me and Richard.

 

“Do y’know how much sense this makes now, they would be so perfect for each other” He said.

 

“One more fucking word from you Clarkson your earning yourself a slap” I said.

 

“Right fine fine I’m leaving it, now me and James are going to walk away and leave you two in peace” He surrendered as he and James both rose from their chairs and walked away together.

 

Richard turned towards me and bought his chair closer.

 

“He may be a dick, but what he’s saying...” Richard started.

 

“Are you agreeing with him?” I asked.

 

“In a way, yes I am” He said.

 

I paused for a minute. I didn’t know he felt that way, I thought it was just fun and games but he’s serious, this changes everything.

 

“I’ve tried to find every moment I could to just try and hold you for a minute and there just isn’t enough moments in the day for it and I want more of that. It hasn’t been debated, the moment I met you I knew I fell for you, but us being human beings we put it off until you really think deeply about it and I know you feel the same” Richard explained.

 

I didn’t know what to say, he was completely right.

Richard reached for my hand, and held is in his. They were soft, like silk sheets on a bed, his thumb slowly traced the lines of my palm, it was the most pleasant, warm tingle running through my whole body that triggered a sudden desire for just, him. Every part of him. I wanted every inch of him on me, I wanted his hands to roam my body, I wanted his eyes locked on mine, I wanted his lips sealing mine, I wanted every single thing he could give.

 

“You’re completely right Richard” I finally said.

 

He looked up, his deep brown eyes locked on mine, a warm smile appeared on his face.

 

“I... I bloody love you, you know” I said.

 

Richards smile only grew larger and his other hand cradled my cheek.

 

“I love you too”

 

That was all I needed to hear.

I quickly looked around and saw James and Jeremy far away on the other side of the deck chatting amongst themselves.

 

“Come here quick” I grabbed Richards hand and pulled him towards the other end of the deck until we reached the very bottom behind a cabin.

Richard didn’t get a chance to fit a word in before I pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him senseless. Taking time to succumb to the surprise, his hands found their way to my hips and trailed down to my bottom half and squeezed generously causing my hips to jerk forwards and grind into him. He returned the gesture by kissing me twice as hard and as passionately. His warm mouth then moved towards the cold skin of my neck and he kissed, nipped and sucked, causing me to throw my head back and push into his sweet kisses wanting so much more.

 

“Jesus Christ Richard” I huffed as his continued.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” He said, moving back to my mouth and sucking on my bottom lip.

 

“That’s such a stupid question” I gasped as he squeezed my behind even harder than before.

 

“Then give me a stupid answer” he growled.

 

“Yes, god yes” I replied.

Just as Richard had started kissing me again we heard the voices of two twats returning to the seating area.

 

“Guys where have you gone?” James yelled.

 

Thinking quickly I yelled a response.

“We’re over here were just talking”

 

“Yeah I bet you’re just “talking” Jeremy said as they appeared round the corner.

 

James and Jeremy held back a laugh.

 

“What’s your issue?” Richard asked.

 

“Don’t even try and hide it we can tell you’ve been at it, look at the state at you both” Jeremy laughed.

 

Me and Richard looked at each other and realised the mess. Dishevelled hair, swollen lips, we were caught in the act.

 

“Well, were happy you two are finally together” James smiled still giggling.

 

Me and Richard looked at each other once and again, and we smiled sweetly.

 

I guess we’re together.


End file.
